The Unknown Keys
by WickedVioletRose
Summary: A dark corridor opens from the Kingdom Hearts to ours. A girls bestfriend is taken by the organization. To get her back a girl will have to work with some of her worst enemies. Learning important skills along the way love becomes a problem or does it?
1. Intro

The Unknown Keys

Intro

After running home from school the young strawberry blonde plugs her IPod into her speakers and

starts to listen to a bunch of different songs by The Brilliant Green. Jumping and dancing around the

room singing at the top of her lungs while packing her bags to go to a friend's house. As her IPod

paused while changing songs she could hear her mom yelling for her to hurry up and if she wasn't done

in five minutes she was leaving without her. Freaking out she hurried to get everything in her bags.

Once everything was packed and all the bags zipped, she carried them down the stairs and into the car.

Climbing into the passenger seat she pulled out her IPod and headphones. Scrolling through her playlist

she stopped on her Kingdom Hearts and started to listen to Simple and Clean Remix. Watching out the

window as trees and houses start to pass her by the young girl got more excited and more nervous. As

her mom pulled into the driveway and she got her bags out of the car, she looked at her mom starting to

leave and then she looked at the house and gulped walking up to the door she knocked and Loxus's

sister answered. The strawberry blonde followed the older girl through a hallway until they met a door

at which the older girl turned and walked away. The strawberry blonde looking a bit nervous gripped

the knob and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Nakari

Authors Note: This is the real first chapter. The last was an intro to get to the first chapter. This is where the story changes and Nakari becomes the main character and its mostly in her POV. With a few changes here and there, but if it does change I will mention it and I would like to thank my idea consultant LoxusXV for help with this and a few chapters after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and or anything Kingdom Hearts Or Final Fantasy related in any way, shape or form. I do not own Loxus for she owns herself. I also do not own Ikiffiel or Cloudo. But I do own Nakari and how everyone looks and the plot so please don't sue me!

Anyway onto the story

As I opened the door all I could do was gasp. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could see it was a fangirls paradise, posters of every Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters were everywhere including on one wall was their matching plushie on glass shelves. Looking around at everything my gaze soon stopped on the teenage girl with caramel colored hair surrounded by two other girls all chatting. The caramel headed girl looked up and seeing me she sat down her laptop and walked over.

"Hey Loxus" I said to her with a smile setting all my stuff down and looking at the other two girls who had walked over.

"Hey Nakari" said Loxus emotionless as always. Noticing me staring at the other two girls, Loxus walked or well pranced over and pointed at the first one. She had bright blue eyes and waist length pure blonde hair. Still pointing at the girl Loxus started talking.

"Nakari this is Cloudo, Cloudo this is Nakari."

"Hi" I said kinda nervously.

"Hey" said Cloudo smiling. Loxus pranced and then pointed at the other blonde girl but her hair had a lot more brown than Cloudos. While Loxus was pointing at the girl she told me the girls name was Ikiffiel.

"What kind of name is Ikiffiel?" I asked.

"What kind of name is Nakari?" Ikiffiel said sounding more than a little ticked.

"Ahhh Touché" I said while Loxus, Cloudo and I had a laugh while Ikiffiel went over to the bed sat down crossed her legs and hmphed as she turned around. I wondered what was wrong with her, shrugging at the thought as I sat down on the floor. I looked up poked Loxus out of boredom then leant back against the wall and closed my eyes.

Opening my eyes the whole room was in shambles. It almost looked as if a battle had been fought. Cloudo and Ikiffiel were passed out on the floor, but as I looked around Loxus was nowhere to be found. Freaking out at Loxus being missing I tried to wake up Cloudo and Ikiffiel. Not being able to wake them up I started to freak out even more. As I was freaking out I heard something.

Listening a little more carefully to it I could tell it was a female's voice saying," One key returned, one dark among the light, one to destroy or keep the worlds aligned."

Hearing the voice get louder I grabbed my head and screamed in pain, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" As the voice disappeared, Cloudo and Ikiffiel started to wake up.

"Cloudo, Kiffie what happened and where's Loxus!" I asked.

"We tried to wake up but nothing worked. And you might not believe this but heartless attacked and took Loxus through a dark corridor under her bed." Said Cloudo.

"Trust me I've seen weirder and shouldn't we try and get her back?" I asked in disbelief.

"Umm... Sure." Said Cloudo sounding a little worried.

"Guys we need to move the bed!" I said taking charge and walking towards the queen size wooden bed frame.

Grabbing one end while Kiffie grabbed the other and Cloudo grabbed the side we finally moved it enough to get the corridor opened. Entering the corridor I started to run about half-way through it I started to feel weak and hit the floor. After what seemed like ages I finally woke up with Cloudo and Kiffie on both sides of me asleep. Looking around everything seemed so familiar. Moving to see on both sides of me, I noticed Cloudo and Kiffie had woken up.

I asked them, "Guys are we in Hallow Bastion?"


	3. Chapter 2:Omg! I Have A Keyblade

Me: Yay Chapter 2! And here with our disclaimer is Tim, who is my Idea Advisors head voices.

Tim: Nakari-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Or anything along those lines, Also Fruitcake is your friend :3.

Me: Thanks Tim and yes Fruitcake is our friends. And as Konata from LS would say,"Bitchin!" Anyway ONTO THE STORY!

Looking back at Kiffie and Cloudo I noticed they both looked a bit different. Cloudo's hair was a lot yellower and spikier and her blue eyes looked brighter, While Kiffie's hair had a lot more brown in it and her eyes became duller.

"Kiffie, Cloudo you guys look a little weird" I said.

"You look weird too Nakari-chan!" said Kiffie.

"Huh? What do you mean Kiffie?" I asked in confusion. "

Kiffie's right Nakari, Your hairs redder and your eyes are bluer." said Cloudo.

"Really? That's awesome!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey guys we should look around." I said. I started running into a familiar area of Hallow Bastion.

As I ran into the area shadows started appearing all around me on the floor. Heartless were rising and surrounding me as Kiffie and Cloudo entered the area, they were also trapped. As they both started freaking out behind me their voices started to fade as another voice rang out. As the voice grew louder I had no choice but to listen to it.

The voice was so sweet yet so loud. It kept repeating, "Look into yourself, for the power is your own."

After finally hearing the voice it started to fade as I looked into myself for the power it had spoken of. Feeling something appear in my hand I opened my eyes and looked to see a keyblade in my right hand. Gripping the keyblade with both hands I ran towards the heartless growing faster with each step towards them. Slashing through each heartless it seemed to be very easy. Once I looked at Cloudo and Kiffie they seemed to be in shock. Walking closer to them I found they were frozen. After staring at them and figuring out they were frozen I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see Loxus walking out of a dark corridor. Seeing her standing there made me so angry. I summoned my keyblade and got into attack position. Loxus just stood there staring at me. The more I watched her staring at me, the angrier I was becoming. I charged at her anger filling every step. Attacking Loxus she was able to block every attack I was trying to make. After a while I grew frustrated and had started panting. Looking at Loxus she was starting to open her mouth I could tell by that she was finally going to speak.

"So you as well wield the keyblade. I guess I'll have to finish you off now while you're weak."Said Loxus walking towards me keyblade in her hand raising it with every step, before she could get close to me a cloak covered arm grabbed hers stopping her.

"Let me go!"she cried trying to get lose.

"No Loxus she is important to the organization and you have a mission to finish." Said the cloaked and covered figure.

The figure then dragged Loxus through another dark corridor. Once they were both gone everything had returned to normal and was unfrozen. I was falling to the ground as I passed out.


End file.
